You'd Be Amazed
by Prinzessin
Summary: Nick has a minicrisis and a friend lends a hand.


Title - You'd Be Amazed (1/1)  
  
Author - Robin Elizabeth  
  
Category - Angst, gotta love the stuff.  
  
Spoilers - a bit from "Altar Boys", only a slight reference  
  
Disclaimer - CSI and its characters belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS Broadcasting Company. Unfortunately, that also means I don't own anyone in the fic other than Rita. I'm also not making any $, so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Acknowledgement - I want to thank the Academy...sorry, wrong speech. ;) I want to thank Cathy and A.J. for beta'ing this and their very helpful comments.  
  
  
  
Nick walked out of the lab, heading nowhere in particular. He just kept walking. He walked by Greg, nearly knocking the guy over without saying a word.  
  
"Nick?" Greg asked.  
  
But Nick didn't stop. He just kept walking. Down the halls, out into the cool Vegas air. And then he stopped. Looking around, Nick walked to the back of the building. He sat against it, leaning against the bricks, which had gotten colder than the air. He pulled his knees up, almost to his chest, and he stared out into the darkness, seeing the stars and the lights blur into one, almost seamless image.  
  
A few warm tears slid down his chilled face. He could feel their trails on his cheeks. He didn't even care to wipe them away. His breathing became deeper, as if he were trying to keep himself from all out crying. He propped his elbows on his mid-thighs so he could hide his face while he cried. It was mostly instinct, since there was no one around, but he also wanted to muffle the sounds; he didn't want anyone to hear him.  
  
Nick didn't realize anyone was there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and saw someone he never expected to see.  
  
"What is it Nick? What's wrong?" Greg asked.  
  
Nick couldn't answer; he was still calming down. Greg handed him a tissue, which Nick took cautiously. All the while, Greg watched him.  
  
"I saw you leave earlier, and I figured something was wrong. I started to go after you, but Grissom caught me and had me do some tests. But, I escaped a few minutes ago and came out here," Greg explained with no prompting.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Nick asked.  
  
"I saw your car, so I knew you didn't go far. Plus, I've seen you come here before," Greg answered. "So, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing...I don't know...just stuff," Nick answered.  
  
Greg eyed Nick curiously, then took off his lab coat.  
  
"This may be a little small, but you look like you could use it more than me. Stokes, you should know better than to come sit out here with a short- sleeve shirt and no jacket," Greg scolded, then wrapped the coat around Nick's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks," Nick said with a slight smile. After a sniffle, he pulled the coat tighter around him. "I didn't even realize I was cold. I guess my head was somewhere else."  
  
"Care to talk?" Greg asked.  
  
Nick thought for a moment, then answered, "Yeah, if you don't mind. Just not here."  
  
"Wouldn't have asked if I minded," Greg replied. "What do you say we hit a diner I know of. It's small, it's cute, everyone there thinks I'm the boss around here..."  
  
"The boss?" Nick repeated.  
  
"That's a story for later," Greg said, standing up.  
  
Greg offered his hand to Nick, who grasped it. Greg's warm hand felt good to Nick, who realized just how cold he really was. On the way back inside, Nick gave Greg his lab coat back.  
  
Nick grabbed his coat from his locker and headed out the door. He saw Sara looking through a microscope in one of the exam rooms, peeked in, and told her, "I'll be out for a little while."  
  
Sara slightly waved in response and Nick left. He found Greg standing by his Tahoe.  
  
"It's open," Nick said.  
  
It was mainly a quiet ride to the diner. The only words spoken in the vehicle were Greg's directions. Nick kept both hands on the wheel, with an almost iron grip. When Greg looked over at Nick, the driver's knuckles were white half the time. Nick never glanced back, never took his eyes off the road.  
  
At the diner, Nick followed Greg in. Nick first noticed the 20's theme, then the fact that the diner was almost empty. There were only four other people sitting in booths or at the tables. They took a table in the back, far away from any of the other customers.  
  
A waitress came by, setting a glass of water in front of each man. Nick immediately grabbed his, taking a few sips before deliberately setting the glass down on the opposite side than it had been placed.  
  
"What can I get you tonight?" she asked in a monotone.  
  
"I'll take a decaf coffee and a BLT with fries," Nick replied.  
  
"Regular coffee and a Philly Cheese Steak," Greg added.  
  
"I'll bring the coffees right out," she said, yawning just as she turned to walk away.  
  
"That's Rita," Greg whispered. "She's never gets more personable than that."  
  
"Nice lady," Nick replied.  
  
"A real sweetheart," Greg added.  
  
Silence enveloped them in its bubble. Each looked at anything but the other person. Rita walked through the bubble, setting their coffees in front of them, along with some creamers. Each man mumbled a thanks and Rita left. Nick was the first to take a couple creamers and pour them into his coffee. Also, adding a couple of sugars, he stirred the coffee then took a sip.  
  
"Feels good," Nick commented.  
  
"Why get a decaf if you're just going to add sugar?" Greg asked.  
  
"Don't need the sugar and caffeine. Getting both means I won't be getting to sleep until noon," Nick answered.  
  
"Noon isn't a normal time?" Greg asked with an impish grin.  
  
"Don't you dare add a lack-of-social-life comment to that question," Nick warned mockingly.  
  
"Nick, would I do something like that?" Greg asked.  
  
"In a heartbeat," Nick immediately answered.  
  
"Speaking of heartbeat, do remember that video?" Greg asked.  
  
After taking another sip of his coffee, Nick said, "Video?"  
  
"By Don Johnson, the Miami Vice guy. He did a video back in the eighties called "Heartbeat". It was recently on the countdown of the worst videos ever on MTV."  
  
"I don't remember that. I don't remember Don Johnson having a singing career," Nick replied.  
  
"Didn't last long. I think that was his singing career," Greg replied.  
  
Nick couldn't think of anything to say. He just stared into his coffee as Greg dropped a creamer and a couple of sugars into his. Rita came back, handed them their food, then walked away.  
  
"I think this is yours," Greg said as he prodded the odd sandwich in front of him with a fork.  
  
"I think you're right," Nick replied.  
  
They exchanged plates and began to eat.  
  
"So, Nick, what's up? Why were you so upset before?" Greg asked with an unusually serious tone.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's not one concrete thing. I don't know what it is," Nick replied.  
  
"Build up of stuff?" Greg asked.  
  
Nick took a deep breath, and collected his thoughts. He swirled a fry in the ketchup, giving some physical movements to his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, how many bodies have I seen? How many lives lost? How many murders? Tonight it was a girl. A young one, 22 years old. She was killed viciously. Looks like her head was banged against a hard surface more than a few times, she had bruises and cuts all over, and a few fresh cigarette burns. But, what killed her were the stab wounds to her chest and abdomen. She was raped too, more than once," Nick relayed, going from normal tone to an almost whisper.  
  
"This is the one that did it, huh?" Greg asked.  
  
"Did it?"  
  
"Yeah, you've seen enough. Nick, a person can only see so much death and horrible things before they react. I may not be a CSI, but I've been around long enough to know that. I think Grissom is the only one who can basically turn off his emotions when it comes to cases. You try, but you can't," Greg explained.  
  
"Her name is…was Lindsay Michaels. There was an unfinished letter in her purse. She was traveling from Chicago to see her favorite soccer player on her favorite team play a game in Los Angeles," Nick added.  
  
Greg wasn't sure how to respond. This girl's case obviously affected Nick deeply, almost to an unhealthy point.  
  
"You can't get so emotionally involved in the case," Greg said.  
  
"It's too late. I was going through her effects. In it was a list, a list of her dreams. Greg, I know this girl's dreams, her favorite soccer player, favorite team, what music she likes and what movie actor she thinks is hot," Nick listed.  
  
"And that's too much for you to know. None of that has any bearing on this case. That's why this is upsetting you," Greg pointed out.  
  
"It's not just this case though. All the others, all the senseless murders, the lives cut short, the unchased dreams, the families left behind..." Nick began.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about that. You can't resurrect the dead. All you can do is find the truth. Find the guilty people and let the DA take care of them," Greg stated, cutting Nick off.  
  
"Ben..." Nick said with a haunted look.  
  
"Don't even go there. Listen Nick, you're human. No matter what, humans see, hear and feel. Just don't get weighed down by unnecessary details," Greg replied.  
  
Nick thought for a minute, picking at what was left of his food. After taking a bite from a French fry, Nick looked up at Greg and said, "You're right. About everything. It's just a lot easier said than done."  
  
"That's what I'll be here for. Anytime," Greg replied.  
  
"Thanks man. It means a lot," Nick said.  
  
"You're welcome. Now what do you say we get back before we get reported missing?" Greg suggested.  
  
The two men got up from their table and paid the bill. They talked about football on the way back to the office. Once there, Greg headed back to his lab while Nick went to his.  
  
"Where have you been?" Grissom inquired as Nick went over what he already knew on his victim.  
  
"Got a bite to eat with Greg," Nick answered, putting the file down.  
  
"Greg?"  
  
"Yeah. A great guy, you'd be amazed," Nick replied.  
  
"OK. Well, get back to work," Grissom said, leaving the lab.  
  
~~ a few days later ~~  
  
"Greg, where are those results?" Catherine demanded, storming into his lab.  
  
"Not done yet," Greg answered, not even looking up from his computer.  
  
"I need them yesterday," Catherine replied.  
  
"Then you should've given them to me yesterday," Greg retorted. "They won't be done for another hour."  
  
"I guess I got my stuff in before you," Nick commented as he walked into the lab.  
  
"Only one of the samples is done. I've got the second in now," Greg said, handing a piece of paper to Nick.  
  
"Thanks man," Nick replied, looking over the paper.  
  
Catherine stormed out of the lab with Nick following her.  
  
"I swear he doesn't work much," she commented.  
  
"Catherine, he does. He works hard. You just expect too much from him. He can't do 65 samples at once. Give him a break," Nick said.  
  
Turning around, he saw Greg in the doorway to the lab.  
  
"Your second sample is done," Greg announced, handing him the printout.  
  
Nick took the paper.  
  
"Thanks for that Nick. I really appreciate it," Greg said.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
The End. 


End file.
